Son of Zod
by Alpha Leo
Summary: Instead of Superman's clone, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash found a different clone who was made from one of Superman's greatest enemies, General Zod! Read as Zack and his friends work together to save lives and prove themselves true heroes.


Son Of Zod

Disclaimer: This is a Young Justice Fan fic. I do not own Young Justice or Dc or any of its characters but I do own my OC and any reference to other shows are not mine.

Summary: Instead of Superman's clone, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash found a different clone who was made from one of Superman's greatest enemies, General Zod! Read as Zack and his friends work together to save lives and prove themselves true heroes.

Rating: T for language used at times and the blood/violence.

So without further ado So No wa kore ga hajimemashou!

Chapter 1: A Team Comes Together

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gotham City, July 4th, 12:00**

It was a beautiful sunny day and families were having picnics in the park and barbecues were everywhere. The peace was soon ended as Mr. Freeze showed up and began to freeze people from his spot on top of a large boulder as he stared at a small family. "Enjoying family time?" He asked them before shooting them with his freeze gun and froze them solid. "Unfortunately, my family has other plans." He then slid down from the boulder and aimed the gun at a crowd of escaping people before a Batarang hit the gun and caused him to lose his balance. "Batman, I was wondering when..." He said as he turned to find the Batman gone.

A high-pitched laughter was heard as Freeze looked around to find its source. A shadow soon appeared above him as Robin, the Boy Wonder, landed on his helmet causing him to fall to the ground. Robin then threw a few Birdarangs at his helmet cracking it. "Oh, Boy Wonder..." Mr Freeze said in irritation. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison . Quite frankly, I'm underwhelmed."

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry." Robin said as Freeze raised his gun at him.

"Kids...always in such a rush..." Mr. Freeze commented.

"Not talking to yooou." Robin said as Freeze immediately turned around to see the Batman jump into the air and punch him square in the face, through his helmet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Star City, July 4th, 09:01**

Icicle landed on a large bridge over a river and created a wall of ice as cars flew over it whilst he laughed maniacally. Icicle had blue skin with white, spiked hair. His left arm was noticeably larger than his right. Suddenly arrows landed in the ice wall near him and one hit his left shoulder causing him to step backwards. The arrow in his shoulder began to beep before blowing up along with the other arrows in the ice wall causing it to shatter and leaving Icicle in a daze. Icicle shook his head before looking at the top of the bridge where Green Arrow and his partner Speedy where aiming at him with their bows. "Finally, I was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here." Icicle said as his right arm grew to become the same size as his left and threw ice shards at the two archers.

"Junior's doing this for attention?" Speedy asked as he and Green Arrow shot the shards with arrows. The arrows destroyed most of the shards but a few remained causing the archers to jump from the top of the bridge to one of the cables that support it. They fired arrows at Icicle as they dodged a few of his shards. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction had better not interfere." Speedy said in annoyance.

Icicle formed a barrier around himself as the two arrows struck it before exploding and leaving a gap in the barrier. Icicle began to shoot shards at Speedy who somersaulted over them and drew a new arrow mid-summersault and fired it as he landed. The arrow hit Icicle square in the jaw and knocked him unconscious.

"Kid had a glass jaw." Green Arrow joked.

"Hilarious. Can we go?" Speedy impatiently asked, "Today's the day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Pearl Harbour, July 4th, 06:02**

At a naval yard, two ships were frozen by Killer Frost and Aquaman and his sidekick Aqualad were on scene to stop her. Aqualad was fifteen years old and had dark skin with short blond hair and blue eyes. He wore black trousers with a fin in the back of each leg, a red shirt with no sleeves and had black tattoos that snaked around his arms and ended at the back of his hands. He had a black pack on his back that housed two Water-Bearers. The two were dodging ice blasts until one hit Aquaman and froze him from the neck down when Aqualad jumped over him.

Aquaman easily managed to free himself and joined Aqualad in the fight, "Don't tell me you're not excited." Aquaman commented.

"Right now, my king, I am focused on the matter at hand." Aqualad responded as he dodged another ice blast. He leapt into the air and drew the two handles from his pack and some water that was in the pack and formed into maces as his tattoos began to glow blue.

Killer Frost froze the maces but Aqualad landed in front of her and used the ice to slam into her jaw to knock her out whilst also destroying the ice. The tattoos stopped glowing and Aqualad put the handles back into his pack. Aquaman smiled at his partner, "Well?" He asked with an inquisitive look.

"Yes, I'm excited" Aqualad said with a smile, "Today is the day."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Central City, July 4th, 11:03**

Captain Cold had just robed a jewellery store when he began to be encircled by the Flash and his nephew/sidekick Kid Flash. Cold was trying to hit the two but proved too fast so he hit parked cars and buildings instead. "Stealing ice, seriously, isn't that a bit cliché for Captain Cold?" Flash said sarcastically.

"Come on we do not have time for this." Kid Flash said as he pulled his red goggles over his eyes and ran straight for Captain Cold.

Cold aimed his gun at Kid Flash and fired it but he swerved and the freeze blast only hit his shoulder but he kept running and grabbed his gun.

Cold was stunned for a few seconds and Flash used the distraction to punch him in the face. The punch was enough to knock him out, "Calm down, kid" Flash said.

"Oh please!" Kid Flash said, "You'll chat up with the cops, the bystanders, Cold even. No! No way!" Kid then gained an excited look on his face. "Today's the day!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Washington, D.C., July 4th, 14:00**

Robin, Batman, Aquaman, Aqualad, Green Arrow and Speedy all stood in front of the justice league HQ. "Today's the day." Batman said as he patted Robin's shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice..." Green Arrow began.

"...headquarters of the justice league." Aquaman finished.

"Aww man!" Kid Flash complained as he and Flash just arrived. "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

The eight heroes went towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice as a crowd of excited people stood outside.

"Is that Batman?" A man asked.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr." A woman said.

"I think his name is Speedy." A man commented.

"Uh no, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick." A man corrected.

"That makes no sense." Another man said.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked Speedy.

"Born that way." Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said as he looked at the crowd.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash enthusiastically asked.

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy snarled. "Not after today."

Kid Flash was stunned a bit. "Sorry." He said before regaining his excited mood, "First time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't any one whelmed?" Robin sighed as they walked into the Hall of Justice. The first thing they saw was bronze statues of the seven founding Justice League members. Aquaman on the far left followed by Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. "Oh maybe that's why." Robin awed.

Under the Superman statue was a large metal door that said, **'Authorized Personnel Only' **on it. The door then opened to show Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado waiting for them. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome."J'onn said calmly to the group. "You now have unlimited access to our gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library." He said as he lead them through the door whilst Robin and Kid Flash bumped fists. The library was filled with books and a large TV with different chairs and sofas.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said as he gestured to the room.

Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash all sat on different chairs but Speedy stayed standing as he scowled at the heroes. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said to the other heroes before turning to the sidekicks, "We shouldn't take long." He then walked to a wall that said **'Justice League Members Only' **when a scanner came from the roof and scanned the heroes.

"Recognise: Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16." A robotic voice said as it scanned each member.

"That's it?" Speedy yelled. Everyone then gave him their complete attention. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl on his brow.

"It's a first step." Aquaman commented. "You've been granted access that few others get."

"Oh really?" Speedy retorted as he gestured to a glass window where people were taking pictures of them. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said as he tried to calm him down.

"What I need is respect!" Speedy snarled before turning to his friends that all were shocked at his attitude. "They're treating us like kids...worse like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" He told them.

The others looked at each other trying to understand what he meant before turning their attention back to him. "You're kidding right?" Speedy asked in surprise. "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be thee day!" He said as he slammed his right fist into his left palm. "Step one of becoming full-fledged members of the League!" He shouted.

The others looked at each other until Kid Flash nervously said, "Well...sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the HQ!" Speedy said which shocked the others. "I bet they never told you that it was a false front to attract tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta-Beam Teleporter Tubes to the real thing; an orbiting satellite called The Watchtower!"

Green Arrow turned around to face Batman who crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl at him for revealing this information to Speedy. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow said with a nervous smile.

Batman narrowed his eyes in response. "Or not..." Green Arrow sighed.

"You are not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said trying to calm the situation. "Stand down or-"

Speedy then interrupted him. "Or what? You'll send me to my room?" He said viciously. "And I'm not your son!" Speedy shouted before turning to Green Arrow. "I'm not even his! I thought I was his partner but..." He then grabbed his hat and through it to the floor in disgust. "Not anymore."

The others were shocked by his actions. Speedy then stormed out of the Hall but not before looking to his friends. "I guess they're right about you three." Speedy said as he passed them as the stood up. "You're not ready." And they all watched as Speedy left.

Moments later the computer beeped as someone was contacting them. Superman the appeared on the screen. "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire." He informed them calmly.

The League members walked over to the computer. "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman told the group. "This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman began before another communication came in.

Another smaller box appeared on the screen below Superman's face. "Zatara to Justice League." He said urgently. "The Sorcerer Waton is using the Amulet of Atem to block out the sun.. Requesting full League response!"

Batman then turned to Superman and asked, "Superman?"

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." Superman replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman said before pressing a button on the computer terminal. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's location. Batman out." He ordered.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash moved over to the heroes for orders. "Stay put." Batman told them.

"What? Why?" Robin asked in surprise.

Aquaman and Flash joined Batman to explain to their sidekicks. "This is a League mission." Aquaman informed them.

"You're not trained-" Flash began.

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team." Flash continued, as he gestured to the other Justice League members.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman assured them.

"But for now, stay put." Batman ordered them narrowing his eyes.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" Green Arrow whispered to Martian Manhunter as they began to leave.

"Indeed." J'onn replied. The Leagues went through the door that was only for them with Red Tornado being the last one to enter before the doors closed.

Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash stared at the door for a few moments before Kid Flash broke the silence. "Tch, when we're ready?" He said frustrated. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like...sidekicks?" He said attempting to find the right word.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me but now..." Aqualad said gloomily.

"Trust?" Kid Flash asked. "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" He proclaimed.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad queried.

Robin sighed. "I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" He asked the others who looked down in response.

After a few seconds of silence Aqualad questioned, "What is...Project Cadmus?"

"I don't know." Robin replied before smirking. "But I can find out." He then went over to the terminal and tried to pull up the information on Project Cadmus. "Access denied." Responded the computer.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin grinned before he began to hack the terminal.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash said in astonishment.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin responded with a smirk as he finished hacking.

"Access granted." The computer stated as all information on Project Cadmus appeared on screen.

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC." Robin read out loud. "That's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate?" He proposed.

"Solve their case before them?" Aqualad asked before grinning. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." Robin chuckled.

"But they told us to stay put." Aqualad sighed.

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this." Robin smirked.

"Wait." Kid Flash asked. "A-are you going to Cadmus, because if you're going, I'm going." He was ecstatic about going on a mission.

Kid Flash and Robin then turned to face Aqualad and smiled. "Just like that, were a team on a mission?" He asked.

"We didn't come for a play date." Replied Robin before Aqualad grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Project Cadmus**

The fire department was attempting to put out the fire but a sudden explosion sent two scientists out of a window. Thankfully, Kid Flash ran up the side of the building and grabbed the scientists and putting them on the roof. He then lost his momentum and began to fall but grabbed an open window ledge. "Look, it's...what's his name...Flash Boy!" A fireman exclaimed.

"It's Kid Flash!" Kid Flash yelled at the fireman. "Why is that so hard to remember?"

Aqualad and Robin arrived moments later. "So smooth." Robin chuckled.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad commented as he looked at Kid Flash. "We need a plan. We-" He looked to Robin only to see he's gone whilst Robin's laugh was heard in the background. "Robin?" Aqualad then saw Robin running up the ladder of the fire engine and used a grappling hook to propel himself onto the window Kid Flash was on before pulling him into the building.

Aqualad ran over to two firemen who manned the water hose. "I'm going to need to borrow that." He said as he pulled out the Water-Bearers from his back as the tattoos on his arms began to glow blue. He moved the water and created a pillar of water and rose into the air before stopping in front of the scientists. "Climb aboard, now." He ordered them.

The scientists jumped on but wobbled got balanced as Aqualad lowered the pillar. Aqualad jumped off the pillar onto the window the others went through and lowered the scientists to the ground and went to join the others.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad said as he joined Kid Flash and Robin.

"Hey, you handled it." Robin replied as he went back to hacking a computer whilst Kid Flash looked through a file cabinet. "Besides we're here to investigate."

Aqualad left the room to investigate elsewhere when he turned a corner and heard the sound of an elevator beep to see the silhouette of a creature with two large horns protruding from it's head in the elevator before the doors closed. "There was something in the elevator." Aqualad said.

"The elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash commented as he and Robin appeared from behind Aqualad.

Robin ran past the two towards the elevator and pressed the down button which did nothing. "This is wrong." He remarked before he activated a holographic computer on his left arm and began to search through the information he downloaded. "I thought so...This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong on a two storey building." He informed them.

"Neither does what I saw." Aqualad added as he walked to the elevator and pried the doors open and when they looked down the shaft they couldn't see the bottom. "That's why they have an express elevator." Robin said as he shot a grappling hook at the ceiling of the elevator shaft. He jumped and used the grappling hook to lower himself down. The others looked at each other before Aqualad jumped and followed Robin with the cable and Kid Flash quickly followed him. Robin slowed and came to a stop on Sub-Level 26. "I'm at the end of my rope." He commented as he jumped to the ledge beside the elevator doors.

Aqualad came down and jumped to the ledge followed by Kid Flash as Robin began to hack the elevator security. "By-passing security..." Robin said as he worked. "There, go!"

Aqualad then forced the doors open as the three walked into a large hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin commented.

Kid Flash then zoomed off to explore the area. "Kid, wait!" Aqualad shouted.

Kid Flash then came to a halt as he ran in front a of a herd of huge grey creatures with spikes all over their bodies. Kid Flash easily dodged the creatures and made it back to the others. "No, nothing strange going on here." Aqualad commented.

A small grey with two horns coming out of it's head gremlin-like creature sat on top of one of the large creature's head looked at the trio as it's horns glowed red. They watched as the creatures went down the hallway as if nothing was odd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside a random laboratory**

A scientist was extracting a red fluid and putting it inside a beaker with a blue crystal which dissolved and the fluid began to glow blue. The scientist had long brown hair which greyed at the sides and was tied in a ponytail. He had light skin and wore glasses over his brown eyes. He was working on Project Blockbuster before the door beeped and opened to reveal Guardian with a small creature like before on his shoulder. "Dr. Desmond." He said.

"Tell me Guardian, what part of no interruptions did you not understand?" Desmond asked irritatedly as he put the formula he finished into a storage tube which was filled with many other completed formula. "If you're here to tell me what caused the explosion on the street level facility, it can wait."

"Fire fighters are still cleaning up, I'll begin my investigation when they leave."Guardian explained. "But a G-Gnome reported to have spotted three intruders on Sub-Level 26."

Desmond sighed. "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" He asked.

"No.." Guardian replied.

"Then the G-Gnome is confused." Desmond stated. "No matter what happens in the fake lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in DC?"

"And it's my job to keep it that way." Guardian informed.

"Fine, take a squad." Desmond replied with a wave of his hand as he returned to his work.

Then the creature in the elevator from before joined them in the lab. "Might I suggest Guardian leaves his G-Gnome behind, if violence broke out..." He began.

"Then the little guy would be in my way." Guardian finished.

"No, the advantage of having instant telepathic communication out-ways other concerns." Desmond argued as he stroked a G-Gnome near him. When he stopped the horns of the G-Gnome glowed red and moments later the horns of the G-Gnome on Guardians shoulder also glowed red. Guardians' eyes then widened. "No, I need my G-Gnome with me at all times." Guardian said before bowing to Desmond and leaving and soon after the creature also left and Desmond went back to his work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**On Sub-Level 26**

Robin hacked a door whilst Aqualad and Kid Flash covered him. When the door opened they ran inside to see strange electrical electrical creatures in jars whose energy was being siphoned in a large generator. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed." Robin commented as he stared at the creatures.

"This is how they are able to hide this massive underground facility from the rest of the world." Kid Flash said as they entered the room to look around. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these...things. Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name of the place is a clue." Aqualad stated. "The Cadmus of myth once grew a new race of being by sowing dragon's teeth in the earth."

"This Cadmus creates new life too." Robin said as he went over to a computer terminal and hooked his wrist computer to it. "Let's find out why." He began to hack into the computer. "They call them Genomorphs." He said as he read off the information. "Whoa, look at the stats on these things. Super Strength, telepathy, razor claw! These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army." Kid Flash said. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else here." Robin informed as he searched another piece of information. "Project Kr...ugh the file's triple encrypted. I-I can't..."

"Don't move!" A voice said and as they turned to see Guardian and five Genomorphs. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash?" He asked confused as to why they were here.

"At least he got your name right." Robin commented to Kid Flash before returning to his computer.

"I know you, Guardian, a hero." Aqualad recognised.

"I do my best." Replied Guardian.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think that's my question boys." Guardian countered. "I'm chief of security and you're trespassing. But we can call the Justice League. Figure this out."

"You think the League is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid Flash asked while Robin continued to hack.

Guardian was taken back by this. "Weapons? What are you...?" The G-Gnome on his shoulder looked at him as it's horns glowed red. "What have I...?" Guardian then grabbed his head and shut his eyes. "Ugh, my head..." His eyes snapped open and he glared at them. "Take 'em down, hard! No mercy!" He commanded.

The Genomorphs surged forward but Robin threw a smoke pellet to the floor to provide cover. He then used a grappling hook to launch himself onto a support beam near the roof before jumping off it back onto the floor outside of the smokescreen and ran off. Kid Flash dodged the swipes of one of the Genomorphs and used his speed to jump of a wall into a few Genomorphs. Aqualad managed to throw a Genomorph off his back before Guardian punched him and launched him into the wall. They began to exchange blow-for-blow until Aqualad grabbed Guardian's arm and used his electrical powers to stun Guardian and then Kid Flash and Aqualad ran off to find Robin.

They found Robin trying to hack the express elevator as the Genomorphs chased after them. "Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash said laced with sarcasm.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked as he finished hacking.

The doors opened and they ran inside. Aqualad followed moments later diving in just before the doors closed as they narrowly avoided the Genomorphs. Aqualad and Kid Flash soon realised that the elevator was going down. "We're headed down?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Dude, out is up." Kid Flash stated.

"Excuse me, Project Kr, it's down on Sub-Level 52." Robin explained.

Aqualad stepped in front of the others while rubbing his neck. "This is out of control." He sighed. "Perhaps..." He suggested as he turned to the others. "Perhaps we should contact the League."

They only had a few moments to think before the elevator beeped and the doors opened to reveal Sub-Level 52. Robin quickly ran down the hall to explore. "We are already here." Kid Flash remarked before taking after Robin. Aqualad sighed before following.

Deeper down the tunnel they came to a fork in the road as it split in two. "Which way?" Aqualad asked Robin.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two." Robin stated.

"Hold!" A voice shouted at them from one of the hallways. They saw the creature Dubbilex, that Aqualad saw earlier. His horns began to glow red as he raised his left arm and two barrels levitated into the air. He flung the barrels at the trio who dodged the barrels. Robin threw one of his Bird-a-rangs at Dubbilex only for it to be stopped by his telekinesis and made to hit the floor.

They ran down the opposite hallway as Dubbilex continued to launch barrels at them. Guardian and the Genomorphs came out of the elevator. "They're heading for Project Kr." Dubbilex told Guardian who immediately gave chase.

The doors to Project Kr opened as a female scientist came out. Kid Flash came sprinting down the hall but was moving too fast to dodge the woman so he slid on the ground which knocked the woman to the ground. He saw the door had Project Kr written on it but the doors were closing so be put a barrel in between the doors to hold them open. "Hurry!" He shouted to the others.

They entered the lab and Aqualad saw that Guardian was closing in so he kicked the barrel away from the door which slammed shut. Robin then hacked the door and locked so no one could enter. "I've disabled the door." He informed him. "We're safe."

"We're trapped." Aqualad countered.

"Uh, guys, you'll want to see this." Kid Flash said as he pressed a button on the control terminal and the lights turned on.

The three of them were shocked by what they saw Project Kr is. Inside a glass tube was a young 17 or 18 year old man with spiky black hair that was shoulder length. He had a lean build which would be achieved through intense training and he was wearing a full black solar suit with a silver diamond inside which was a horseshoe shape. He had pale skin and an angular face and appeared to be in a comatose state as he didn't move. Above his head was three G-Gnomes in capsules.

"Whoa." Kid Flash said. "Wait, big 'k' little'r', the atomic symbol for krypton."

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered as Robin broke from his daze.

"Huh, oh right, right." Robin said as he plugged his wrist computer into the console and bypasses the security to load the information on Project Kr. Kid Flash walked closer to Robin to hear what he found out.

A few minutes later, Robin finished loading the data. "Alright, weapon designation Superboy. According to this he was created by Cadmus 5 years ago with DNA obtained from ..General Zod!"

"What?!" Aqualad and Kid Flash said in unison.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 27/7." Robin said.

"And these...creatures?" Aqualad asked with hesitation.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic. They force feed him information." Robin informed them.

"And we can guess what else, their making him a slave." Kid Flash said.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said as he pressed the symbol on his belt, Robin tried to use his earpiece and Kid Flash used his headset to contact the League but all they got was static. "Looks like were on our own."

"What should we do now?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin's eyes then widened as he read more on Project Kr. "Wait a sec, it says that he has made multiple escape attempts during training sessions so he has to be trained with a simulator." He told them. "He evidently seems to have developed his own personality de-spite what he was made for."

"This is wrong." Kid Flash told them.

"We can't leave him like this." Robin commented.

Aqualad pondered the situation before coming to a decision. "Set him free. Do it" Aqualad said to Robin who began to hack the computer to release Project Kr.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside the door**

Desmond arrived to find Guardian, Dubbilex and the Genomorphs waiting as the female scientist attempted to unlock the door. "They're still in there? With the weapon?" Desmond asked.

"We can't get the door open." Guardian informed him.

"Use your telekinesis." Desmond ordered Dubbilex. "I've tried to no avail." Dubbilex responded.

"Get some G-Trolls down to muscle the door open." Desmond commanded.

"Already on their way." Guardian replied with irritation at his attitude.

"We can't let them interfere with the weapon or the Justice League will be the least of our worries." Desmond said before then turning to the G-Gnome on Guardian's shoulder. "Contact the G-Gnomes inside Kr." The G-Gnome's eyes shut in concentration as it's horns glowed red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Inside Project Kr**

Robin managed to open the glass pod that held Project Kr. They saw as he flexed his right hand before it formed a fist which caused his knuckles to crack. Aqualad narrowed his eyes as he noticed the G-Gnomes' horns were glowing red before Project Kr's eyes bolted open, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes that were focused to the three sidekicks.

He then launched himself at Aqualad and slammed him into the ground and was about to punch him before Robin and Kid Flash grabbed him.

"Hold on man." Kid Flash said as he struggled to hold Kr back. "We're on your side." Robin added with the same struggle Kid Flash has.

Kr managed to free himself of Kid Flash's grip and hit Kid Flash with an uppercut which sent him into a glass tank that knocked him out. "Don't make me do this." Robin said as he pulled out a gas pellet as Kr attempted to get him off. Robin then had no choice but to smash the pellet into Kr's face which caused him to grab his throat. This caused him to loosen his grip on Aqualad who used this moment to kick Kr in the face. This caused him to slam into the computers and hit the floor. Robin then took out a taser from his belt and aim at Kr as he got up, still coughing. Two cables came out from the taser and hit Kr's chest before releasing a high voltage of electricity.

The electricity had no affect on him as Kr gripped the cables and used them to yank Robin towards him with his super strength. He clutched Robin's throat before slamming him into the ground. Robin tried to get back up but Kr stomped on Robin's chest with his foot which knocked the wind out of him. Aqualad took out one of his Water-Bearers from his pack and formed a hammer before leaping towards Kr.

"Enough!" Aqualad shouted as he swung at Kr who only had time to see the hammer send him crashing into the glass pod he was in before hitting the floor. Aqualad helped Robin up only to have him fall unconscious due to lack of air. Aqualad looked up to see Kr walking towards him. "Wait please! We're only trying to help you!" Aqualad tried to reason with Kr one more time.

Kr looked at him and said, "I know and I hope you can forgive me for this." Aqualad was shocked by this sentence but before he could reply Kr ran at him with amazing speed and launched a series of punches into Aqualad's chest and stomach. Aqualad was winded but Kr launched a precise punch to Aqualad's neck sends him to the ground were darkness overtook him.

Kr then walked towards the door and forced it open. Desmond walked past him to see the young heroes incapacitated which caused him to smirk. "Great job." Desmond commented.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Little Later**

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were trapped inside pods as Kr watched them. The three sidekicks then heard a voice speak to them inside their heads. "Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!" The three jolted awake and realised the situation that they were in. "We were only trying to help you." Aqualad said to Kr.

"I know so I guess it's time to return the favour." Kr said as he walked over to a terminal and pressed a button to open the pods. The three were shocked by this and Kr was about to break the restraints on Robin before he picked them. "Batman would have my hide if he knew how long that took." Robin commented.

"Wait your concerned about Batman?" Kid Flash asked. "The whole League will have our hides after this!"

Kr then went over to Aqualad and broke his restraints whilst Robin picked Kid Flash's. "Thank you." Aqualad said to Kr who smiled in recognition.

"Wait, so your helping us?" Kid Flash asked Kr.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I had to knock you guys out but with Desmond, Guardian and the Genomorphs outside the door we wouldn't have made it out easily." Kr explained.

"Well, we thank you for your help and we promise to help you out of this place." Aqualad said to Kr.

"So Supey, you know a way out of here?" Kid Flash asked.

"Please call me...Zack." The now named Zack said.

"Ok, Zack, do you know how to get out of here?" Kid Flash asked again.

"Yeah follow me." He responded. And with that the door before it opened to reveal Desmond, Guardian and the female scientist all with G-Gnomes on their shoulders.

"No one is going anywhere." Desmond said to the young heroes. "Now I think It's time for you four to return to your pods." As he said this Guardian began to get closer to them.

Zack quickly realised Guardians movements and sped towards him and struck Guardian who slammed into Desmond and the female scientist causing all of them to become unconscious.

"Quick, we have to move before backup comes!" Zack told the others who quickly nodded in response and they took of towards the elevator. They encountered a few Genomorphs and G-Trolls but quickly dodged their attacks. They got to the elevator where Aqualad ripped the doors open to reveal the empty elevator shaft. Robin used his grappling hook to ascend while Zack grabbed Aqualad and Kid Flash and flew beside him. They made it too Sub-Floor 15 before they saw the elevator coming down. "This will have to be our stop." Robin said as he opened the doors and they landed inside.

Genomorphs soon came after them so they ran down a random hallway where Zack began to hear a voice in his head. "Turn left brother." Zack quickly told the others and they followed his instructions. Zack once more heard the voice say, "Turn right." Once they turned they came to a dead end.

"Way to go Supey." Kid Flash said laced with sarcasm. "You want us to get re-podded?" Kid Flash asked.

"No, but I-I don't understand." Zack said with no answer for the voice.

"Don't apologize, this is great." Robin said as he pointed at the vent on the wall.

When the Genomorphs and G-Trolls came round the corner to see the vent cover lying on the floor and the young heroes gone.

The four were moving around the vents when Superboy heard something. "There's Genomorphs in the vents." He told them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Random Hallway**

"Robin may have hacked the security sensors, but he didn't hack the motion sensors." Desmond said as he, Guardian and the female scientist ran down a hallway with multiple Genomorphs.

They ran into a male bathroom and stood by the vent. "They are closing in." Desmond said before Genomorphs fell out of the vent onto Desmond who quickly threw them off. "He hacked the motion sensors." Desmond grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outside the Sub-Floor 15 Exit**

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin said with a smirk as he closed his wrist computer.

"And now I've finally got some room to move." Kid Flash said as he pulled his goggles over his eyes and ran up the stairs with the others following. They encountered some resistance with Genomorphs on the stairs but Kid Flash quickly took them out and Superboy took out the ones behind them by destroying the stairs behind them.

They made it to the top floor where they were stopped by Desmond holding a vial of the fluid he was working on earlier. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power I need to bring order to Project Cadmus." He then drank the serum and fell to his knees as his skin torn and shredded off him to reveal a grey and red hulking monster with red eyes. His old skin hung over him as he roared at them.

Zack ran at Blockbuster and punched him across the room the room and quickly responded with a punch of his own that knock Zack into Aqualad. The four all ran at Blockbuster with Kid Flash sliding under his legs and Blockbuster was momentarily distracted which allowed Aqualad and Superboy to punch his face. Kid Flash crouched behind him so Blockbuster fell to the floor.

"Learned that one in kindergarten." Kid Flash mocked as Robin attempted to use Bird-a-rangs on Blockbuster who swatted them away with his right arm. Superboy quickly ran over and punched Blockbuster into a support team and continues to punch him until he kneed him in the stomach and punched his face. He landed near the others and recovered quickly.

Aqualad then used one of his Water-Bearers to form a mace and tried to hit Blockbuster who blocked it with his left arm and began to repeatedly punch him. Kid Flash managed to punch Blockbuster while he was distracted and pulled his old remaining skin off him. "Got your nose!" Kid Flash teased which caused Blockbuster to drop Aqualad and go after him.

"Guys!" Robin shouted to the others and pointed at the beams causing the others to smirk in understanding. Zack and Aqualad destroyed the remaining beams but left a few so Robin put a few Bird-a-rangs on them. Aqualad then covered the ground in water which Kid Flash skidded over with Blockbuster following. Superboy then slammed Blockbuster to the ground with a punch to his face. Aqualad then pumped electricity into the water shocking Blockbuster and as he was dazed Robin detonated his Bird-a-rangs causing the building to collapse. Zack and Aqualad jumped on top of Robin and Kid Flash to protect them from the rubble.

After the dust and debris settled Zack through a piece of rubble off him to reveal the others who were all damaged but ok. "We did it." Aqualad said to them. Robin and Kid Flash then fist-bumped but recoiled in pain due to their injuries. Zack then looked towards the moon and saw something coming. It was a man in a red and blue suit with a red cape with a red diamond shape with a red 's' inside it on his chest.

"Superman." Kid Flash said as the other members of the League stood around them on the demolished building.

Zack then walked forward and fixed the symbol on his solar suit so the heroes could see it. Superman and Batman's eyes widened at recognising the symbol. "Start talking, now." Batman said to the four young heroes. It took a fair amount of time to explain what Cadmus was doing and that Zack was a clone of General Zod and this caused a lot of the League shock as he was a very powerful villain. The sidekick were very quick to explain how Zack helped them and after all this was explained the founders were debating on what they would do with Zack.

Superman walked over to Zack to explain their decision to him. "We'll...uh...find something for you. The League will I mean. For now..I better make sure that Blockbuster creature is cleared away." And with that he flew away with a few other Leaguers who carried Blockbuster. Batman then walked over to him to tell him his verdict.

"We are putting together a small team together and the others want you to be a part of it." Batman explained. "Of course I'll join." Zack replied with a smile. "That is good but this is your one chance and if you even so much as try to hurt them." Batman said as he leaned in. "You will be destroyed." Batman finished in a cold tone.

"Yes sir." Zack replied nervously. "And I will not need training as Cadmus already gave me extensive drills." Zack added.

"Why do that?" Batman asked with curiosity.

"They weren't just making me a weapon to destroy but also a person to lead others if Superman turned." Zack explained."So you have been thought how to lead a team?" Batman asked deep in thought. "Hm...You may be the right choice to lead this team." Batman thought out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mount Justice, July 8th, 08:04**

Inside the original HQ for the Justice League, the members of the League were busy reinstalling and updating the equipment for it's new residents. Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Zack were all wearing regular clothes. Robin was wearing an orange hooded shirt under a brown jacket, blue jeans, black shoes and black sunglasses. Kid Flash was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt over a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans and black trainers. Aqualad was wearing a black and blue jacket with a high collar to cover his neck, loose black pants and black sandals. Zack was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a silver Zod symbol in the middle, brown jeans and black boots.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman briefed the teenagers as he walked in front of them. "We're calling it into service again. Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms." Batman stood and faced the teenagers. "Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and act as your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked hopefully.

"Yes but covert." Batman replied.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash explained. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He said tapping the symbol on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman added. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The five of you will be that team." Batman concluded.

"Cool..wait, five?" Robin asked in confusion.

Batman then looked behind the teenagers who turned around to see Martian Manhunter and a girl who seemed to be close to Zack's age.

She had green skin like J'onn along with auburn eyes, freckles on her cheeks and shoulder-length red hair. She wore a short sleeve white shirt with a red 'x' on it, together with a blue skirt, cape, gloves and ankle high boots.

"This is Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." Batman informed them.

"Dude, liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash said to Robin who smiled at him.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash," He said to Miss Martian as he pointed at himself. "That's Robin, Aqualad and that's Superboy but It's okay if you forget their names." Kid Flash said as he gestured to the others when he said their names.

"Hi, my name's M'gann M'orzz or you can just call me the english translation, Megan Morse." Miss Martian said shyly to them.

They all began to talk with M'gann but when it came to Zack he clearly caught her attention. Her shirt shifted to match Zack's and she smiled radiantly at him. "I like your shirt." She commented.

Zack smiled timidly as a blush began to form on his face. "I like your eyes." Zack responded which caused M'gann to gain a blush of her own. Robin and Kid Flash chuckled at their interaction. "Looks like the rookie can do more than just fight." Kid Flash said as Zack and M'gann chatted away with the blushes still present on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Unknown Location**

The Cadmus Board of Directors watched as Guardian explained to Dr Spence, the female scientist, and Dubbilex that he was in charge of Cadmus and they would not be using G-Gnomes to control minds or make weapons. "This is a kinder, gentler Cadmus." Guardian concluded.

"Then of course, I will help in any way I can, brother." Dubbilex said serenely as the screen turned off.

The seven members of the Cadmus directors all had their faces obscured with a white light to disguise their identities from each other. "Can the Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without G-Gnomes?" One member asked.

"We have subtler means of control." Another member responded. "What concerns me...is the children." An image of Superboy, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash running through Cadmus appeared on the screen. "We now know that the League is going to be employing these young heroes to do their dirty work. That's a dark twist."

"Yes but one that can be played to our advantage." Another member said calmly. "Even the temporary loss of the weapon, could prove to be useful. Eventually, everyone sees the light."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHOA, that was a long one. So hi everyone, Alpha Leo here, just writing an idea that as stuck in my head so read and review. I also decided to keep the clone as Superboy but gave him a more calmer attitude as he has had a few years to mature. Also my free time is taken up with my GCSE's until the 20th of June so I wrote this to hold you for a bit till I update again. So see ya later!


End file.
